Venus
is one of the first four Stardroids Mega Man must fight in Mega Man V for the Game Boy. He is a very aggressive Robot Master that walks sideways like a crab, unable to walk forward. His main weapon is the Bubble Bomb, a heavy bubble made of a soapy substance that explodes on contact. Venus loves cleanliness and washes his head with shampoo every morning, despite the fact that he doesn't have hair. He also likes the Awa Dance Festival, and dislikes octopi. His weakness is the Photon Missile. Strategy Venus walks in an attempt to damage Mega Man by touching him, but when Mega Man attacks Venus, he jumps and fires a small homing Bubble Bomb or a large stationary Bubble Bomb that lands where Mega Man is standing, trying to smash him. The small Bubble Bomb can be avoided sliding and shooting at it before it reaches the player, but the large one has to be destroyed by staying out of its way and shooting at it until it explodes. After Venus loses half of his energy, whenever he shoots a small Bubble Bomb, he will shoot three at once: one on the floor, one while jumping in the air, and another after he lands back on the ground. Venus is vulnerable to attacks in mid-air while shooting the Bubble Bomb and when he lands. His weakness is the Photon Missile, which for better results can be fired in mid-air so Venus jumps and falls in the trap by either running into it or being attacked by it when the missile accelerates, and then shooting another on the ground after Mega Man lands to make him fall on the trap again. It can also penetrate through him and destroy any Bubble Bomb on its way. However, Venus' bubbles destroy the missile if they touch it, unless it is accelerating. It takes him out in seven missiles. After his defeat, Mega Man not only gains Venus' weapon, the Bubble Bomb, but also the Rush Coil adapter. Data ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data Stage enemies *Shaboan *Nibul *Feeber *Baby Flies *Fankurow Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Venus will receive from each Special Weapon from Mega Man V. Other media ''Mega Man Gigamix In the manga, the Stardroids are powerful space robots that are attacking Earth, destroying several robots in the process, Venus defeating Plant Man. Venus and Jupiter later attack Dr. Light's laboratory, fighting against the robots present at the time. At first they have the advantage over Light's robots and Shadow Man, but when Venus was going to attack Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, Duo appeared and destroyed him without effort. Mega Man (Archie Comics) The Archie Comics depict Venus and the other Stardroids-as well as Sunstar-as the creations of Ra Moon, whose long millennia on Earth were spent preparing to "cultivate" the planet for the benefit of its "children". Gallery MercuryandVenusHitoshiAriga.jpg|Art of Venus. Art by Hitoshi Ariga. MM&BVenus.png|Venus' CD database sprite from ''Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *Venus is named after the planet Venus, which is named after the Roman goddess of love and beauty. Being an aggressive robot, Venus doesn't seem to fit thematically with any of them, but the name of the goddess's Greek equivalent, Aphrodite, is derived from the word "aphros" (sea foam). He also uses shampoo, which may be derived from Venus's beauty part. *Venus' crab-like appearance is owed to the fact that the planet Venus routinely intersects with the constellation Cancer, which is a crab. *Venus is the only Stardroid to have green eyes in the official artwork. *Venus looks similar to Toad Man from Mega Man 4. *Though he is yellow in his Mega Man V ''artwork, on the North American boxart for the game, he is green, and his red "V" stripes are a light shade of green rather than red, a possible hint at his Toad Man-esque appearance. *Venus' stage theme is similar to Flash Man's from ''Mega Man 2. References Category:Stardroids Category:Mega Man V bosses Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Aquatic Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Beastlike Robot Masters Category:Bomb Robot Masters Category:Deceased Category:Air Man type design Category:One hand Category:Crustacean design